


Help Me.

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Photoshop, Screen Cap Challenge, Song Lyrics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel feels all alone then starts hearing voices from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
